fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssion
Character Theme Backstory Abyssion is the main antagonist in the Gyrohem series, and the foil of Linx Rifelson. He is the King and Dictator of Arkyos City. Appearance and Personality Abyssion has long, combed back raven hair that's tied into a pony-tail, a short pointed beard of the same color, pitch black emotionless-looking eyes, and an extremely fit physique. He's usually shown wearing a giant-looking armor similar to Omen, except it's color scheme is black and gray. After his son's passing, he wore a white necklace imbued with energy. Abyssion has an aura of unease and foreboding danger surrounding him. Usually, he comes off as rather unfriendly or sarcastic, but at the same time, he's charismatic to the point that it's like a spell to most. His speeches, motivations, the way he acts and presents himself make it difficult for anyone to not pay attention to him. He is competitive in a sense where he never wants to accept defeat in anything, especially his own ideals and dreams. He believes in an absolute dictatorship; that someone should keep everyone in line, and that someone could lead the world into a "better future". Tragic event after tragic event, loss after loss, left him scarred, eventually leading him to believe that almost every living being is "corrupt", and they need to be united under one banner— under one control— to lead them "to the right path", and "to bring peace". After his son's passing, this closed off mindset was only strengthened. Despite the outward hostility and overly righteous ideals however, Abyssion is not a ruthless man. He believes his goal to be what will end needless bloodshed, and pave a path to a kinder future. To him, the ends justify the means. He also has a soft spot for the young, and wishes for them to not be corrupted by the influences of selfishness when growing up. He can relate deeply to those who have experienced tragedy, and attempt to recruit anyone who's willing to join his cause to create "peace". He always helps anyone near him in need, just because "it's the right thing to do". After he became the ruler of Arkyos City, the economy, government, and general environment started to become healthier and less "corrupt" because of his influence. The urge to strive for his goal grew in strength after the death of his son brought forth further depression in Abyssion, as his only family left was gone. His Willpower only got stronger to create a world without war. In battle, Abyssion would allow the enemy to reach their fullest potential before judging whether he'd be serious or not. This makes him hold back in most of his fights, and sometimes never even try. But, when he does get serious, he never fools around, and is always coming up with ways to defeat his opponent. Personal Stats Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. This is mainly achieved by "Willpower". Abyssion is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Immortal Form surrounds Abyssion in a dark red glow, his hair and eyes become a glowing crimson, and his look becomes more toned and spiky. The center of all of his flame attacks also become pitch black. Abyssion obtained this form after a tragedy with his wife and many previous events, leading to his anger boiling and transforming. This form represents Abyssion's drive to achieve his goals. It is the symbol of his power, and his authority. Birthplace: '''Arkyos City '''Weight: 227 lbs Height: 6'5 ft Laterality: Right-handed Likes: Fighting, weapons, competitive sports/anything competitive, following the rules, honor Dislikes: Dishonor, laziness, losing, betrayal, dirty tricks (Though he's a hypocrite on this one, and he knows it. He justifies it by saying the ends justify the means. He only uses dirty tricks when he's in trouble however) Hobbies: Training Values: Peace is only achieved by a good dictator or leader. Freedom only causes chaos. Look at people as a whole instead of the individual. Martial Status: Widowed Status: K.I.A (Committed suicide after his final fight with Linx) Affiliations: The people of Arkyos City, Delta, Kuroi, Creator of Dungeons Previous Affiliations: His wife Alignment: 'Lawful Evil on the outset, Lawful Good in reality 'MBTI: ENFJ Color Identity: ''' Black '''Extra Music: * Leaves From The Vine (Orchestra Instrumental) (Abyssion's theme) * Final Reckoning (Battle against Abyssion) * Serpent Eating the Horizon (Intense Symphonic Cover) (Serious battle theme) * Doomsday (Immortal Form theme) * Divide (Orchestral Battle Arrange) (Battle against Immortal Form Abyssion) * A Beautiful Song (Intense Symphonic Metal Cover) (Alternate Immortal Form battle theme) * The Final Death-Match (Serious Immortal Form battle theme) * One More Time, One More Chance English Cover (Abyssion's second lyrical theme) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 4-C, 4-A with his flames, 2-A with the Infinity Alpha God Blade''' | High''' 3-A Note: The Three God Blades are a constant 2-A. Name: Abyssion the Conqueror, the Lonely Dictator Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be in his mid to late 40s. Would be older than Omen Rifelson if he were still alive. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Decent Amounts of Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self and on others to an extent. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side. Abyssion is also able to manipulate another's Aura to an extent, controlling their body), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Regeneration (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Telekinesis (Is able to lift entire mountain ranges to throw at his opponents), Durability Negation (With his "fire" attacks or manipulating Aura against Supernaturals), Reality Manipulation (Similar to Linx's application of the ability), Fire Manipulation (Can only manipulate his own conjured flames), Limited Mind Manipulation (via his intelligence. Is able to belittle someone with simple words or gestures), Weapon Master, Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Can be used to create forcefields), Danmaku (via "fire" and Aura Energy), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Teleportation (Can teleport to an enemy from anywhere instantly), Pain Negation, Precognition, Energy Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Mental Resistance, Willpower Defense (All resistances listed previously are ones that Abyssion can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here. Abyssion's Willpower is high, meaning he could resist every ability shown on the clarification link on his dimensional level), Space-Time Attacking (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability) '| Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Regeneration (Low-Mid. Was able to regrow his arm after Kiir cut it straight off), True Flight, Immortality (type 1), Absolute Self Precognition (Note that the "Absolute" part is just in the title, and is not actually absolute), able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Acausality (Is completely removed from the concept of cause and effect in this form, and nothing even remotely related to cause and effect can harm him), Reality Manipulation (When he first obtained this form, Abyssion was able to shift everything visible to him into his "own image". States he's able to create, destroy, and manipulate the laws of the universe on a whim, but cannot enact it because of the Core's influence), Fate Manipulation Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Willpower Defense in Immortal Form goes up to a 4-D scale, even when he first obtained the form. Attack Potency: Wall level (Is able to shove people through entire walls) | At least Star level'' (Defeated both Linx in Kurai Form and thousands upon thousands of trained Supernatural soldiers at the same time. Far superior to his son, Delta. A simple energy projectile Abyssion shoots is able to annihilate entire countries and kingdoms on Gyrohem in a single blast), '''Multi-Solar System level' with his flames (Said to be able to burn the entire surface of Gyrohem), Multiverse level+ with the Infinity Alpha God Blade (Holds the same power as the Core's Avatar, as that is their creator) | High Universe level '''(Stated if the Core didn't interfere, it would be trivial for him to destroy all of Gyrohem. The fight with Linx shook the entire infinite universe he created, and their final clash destroyed the universe in its entirety) '''Note: Is able to lower his physical stats down to his opponent's if they're weaker than him, though not his durability. Speed: Likely Peak Human (Should not be any slower than himself when not amplifying his speed) | Likely Peak Human without amplifying his speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. Abyssion is likely comparable to Linx, and he has been shown training both mentally and physically, including speed), at least FTL+ with amplifying his speed (Blitzed Kurai Form Linx in their first fight) | Likely Peak Human without amplifying his speed, Massively FTL+ 'with amplifying his speed (Faster than Linx in Final Form via being able to outrun his own Final Flame ability, whereas Linx was only able to dodge it) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown '(Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can hypothetically expand to the size of an infinite space depending on the amount of Willpower he has, though he can augment the weight to his liking also depending on his Willpower) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Star Class | Universal Durability: Wall level | Star level physically (Delta was never able to damage Abyssion at all with his energy attacks),''' '''Solar System level '''with Unnamed Armor (Survived against Linx's Kurai Cannon at point blank). Willpower Defense will increase Abyssion's durability to '''High Universe level | High Universe level physically, at least High Universe level with Unnamed Armor (Can defend against and even tank Linx's attacks that didn't negate durability). Willpower Defense will increase Abyssion's durability to Multiverse level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Should be comparable to Linx, as he has a similar amount of willpower) | Unknown, likely Godlike '(Fought Linx in Final Form for quite a while and should be at least comparable to him) 'Range: Extended Melee Range with a weapon | Multiple Kilometers '''without Aura based attacks (via the air pressure), '''Dwarf Star (Less range than his son, but more than Linx. Can engulf all of Gyrohem in his flames), High Universal with the Infinity Alpha God Blade (Is able to hypothetically cross an infinite space) | High Universal '''with Aura based attacks '''Standard Equipment: Unnamed Armor, the Extractor and the Infinity Alpha God Blade Intelligence: Abyssion is able to come up with intricate strategies and command armies of billions. He and his army were able to take over entire continents. He is amazing at coming up with things on the spot anywhere, and has an insane amount of charisma. He is able to pin-point deceptions and lies, as well as knowing the human psyche masterfully, using that to his advantage in his conquest. His style of martial arts involves concealing all of his openings, and slowly chipping away at person's life. It's main purpose is to make someone feel as if they're beneath you, and Abyssion uses this to his advantage, belittling an enemy even if he limited his strength to that of their level. He has a twisted perception of life being destructive, and hopes him being leader of the world would make him a "savior". This works out in his favor though, as this mentality also increases his Willpower to a great extent, being able to match Linx's Willpower evenly and also is extremely resistant to anything related to manipulating his mind. Weaknesses: * Abyssion's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. * Abyssion can only control his own flames. * In battle, Abyssion follows a code of honor strictly, not going for underhanded tactics, and deciding to let the opposing side use their full power first, which tends to make him not take most of his fights seriously. * Abyssion could be slightly arrogant at times. * Abyssion will go into a fit of rage if anyone mentions Delta post his death. * All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Unnamed Armor: The bulky-looking armor Abyssion uses wherever he goes. It's supposedly enchanted, increasing his Aura "ten fold" in his words. '-Weapons-' * The Extractor: Abyssion's main weapon. A weapon Abyssion forged with dark flames. It looks like a regular broadsword, but the edges of the guard are spiked up, and the entire weapon is pitch black. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: Abyssion's final resort. This was a weapon originally owned by Omen. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through space and time itself. This blade can grow as large as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Moves He Can Use In Any Form-' * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Abyssion primarily uses this ability to manipulate the Aura inside of his enemy, controlling them however he pleases. * "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Abyssion primarily uses this to conjure up his own flames from his mind, albeit the stronger flames require a chant. * '''Flames: Abyssion is able to conjure and manipulate his own flames. The flames and fire he produces burn all the way up to a nigh-infinite degree. * Flame" Release: Abyssion creates energy the shape of fire to launch at the enemy. When thrown, the 'flames' will expand to the size of the opponent(s) he's facing, and utterly consume them. Whatever the 'flames' touch, it will completely disintegrate, including Aura. This ability ignores durability completely as it simply phases through anything it touches, though it can be gifted physical form and can damage based on Abyssion's AP. It can also act like a shield, imbuing his Willpower Defense into it for added protection. In Immortal Form, this ability can grow to the size of over thousands of galaxies, completely protecting him on all sides against Linx's onslaught of infinite galaxies being hurled at him. '-Immortal Form Moves-' * Final Flame: Abyssion calls upon his most powerful ball of fire. This ability would combine both his regular flames, and his "Flame" Release move, but instead of creating fire in his hands, a ball of flame the size of a Galaxy would appear on-top of the enemy, and is launched straight at them. This ability is able to cross an entire universe in approximately five minutes according to Linx when he used Complete Negation. * "Fate": Abyssion's twisted mind imbued all of his attacks in this form with the power to command fate to his will. His flame abilities all share one purpose: to make an enemy useless one way or another, be it make it "destiny" to not be able to hit or kill Abyssion, make it "destiny" to not be able to go against Abyssion, or make it "destiny" to not be able to resist dying to Abyssion. * Absolute Self Precognition: Abyssion's knowledge and will manifested into a single ability. This power allows him to see all possible outcomes of something relating to him, be it in a fight, a conversation, or simply what choices he can make for breakfast tomorrow. His precognition only has two rules: The event has to be related to him in some sort of way, and it has to be a choice he made. Other than that, he can look as far as he pleases, going on forever. This ability can be turned on or off. Feats *Defeated both Linx in Kurai form and thousands upon thousands of Supernatural soldiers at the same time in his base form. *Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame blast. *Fought Kiir to a standstill in base form. *Fought on-par and overpowered Final Form Linx before he used his infinite universe, and even then Abyssion was still keeping up. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Without Aura |''' '''Base Form | Immortal Form Trivia/Notes: * Hours after Delta's death, Abyssion goes to the scene and sees his son's dead body and breaks down because of it. He put his own goals before his own son, and that made him feel regret that he wasn't a better father before this all ended. In truth, Abyssion was doing this to create a better world for his son, but this only fueled his goal to conquer the world even more, to make violence altogether end. To make a world where nobody had to die needlessly. He believes that the ends justify the means. He personally buried Delta and set off, even more determined than ever to succeed in his goal. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Good Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Parents Category:Honorable Characters Category:Villains Category:Fate Users Category:Leaders Category:ENFJ Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Dictators Category:Heroic Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Prideful Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Royal Figures Category:Tier 9